


Wizards Reborn AU

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: a reincarnation au where charlie is tsuna’s sibling, is also a sky and whose guardians happen to be his siblings who were also reincarnated





	Wizards Reborn AU

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to do this but i also really don't want to take the time to write out even more after i just spent over an hour getting this coherent enough to post from Discord onto Tumblr so you get the Tumblr post, yay....
> 
> Edit: also. the fact that ao3 went down when i was originally gonna post this so definitely don't want to do anything more right now

## Flames:

 **Charlie** has _**Sky Flames**_ , whole point of the idea.

 **Bill** has **_Lightning Flames_** because he would absolutely act as a shield for his younger siblings.

 **Percy** has _**Sun Flames**_ , this is based off Reborn’s perfectionism and Percy’s own in regards to being a Prefect, Head Boy and Ministry employee.

 **George**  has _**Rain Flames**_ , mentally it is linked to Mist for me and that’s the kind of Flames I see the twins as have. As to why he doesn’t actually have Mist like Fred, _he_  had the chance to grow up and mature - to mourn and make peace with his twin’s death.

 **Fred**  has _**Mist Flames**_  because it is what I see the twins as, _pure_  Mist because he hasn’t had the time to mature really and so his priorities are still geared towards _tricks_  - survival also, but that really does _not_  detract from being a Mist.

 **Ron** has _**Storm Flames**_ , this is based off how the Tenth Generation Storm and Sky interacts and linking it back towards the Golden Trio’s own dynamic. I just see Ron as a Storm.

 **Ginny** has _**Cloud Flames**_  because she’s fiercely independent and will _absolutely_  ‘shank a dick’. With prejudice. She will take no shit.

* * *

> **_Further more, I talked with[@acrossthetallgreenriver](https://tmblr.co/m8K81qUFOpehHC1EOsdH6IA) and [@owldork1998](https://tmblr.co/mp2iEGKVB8-TwlEuLJZTqtA) so...here:_ **

Aside from Charlie's relation to Tsuna, I wasn't thinking any of the Weasleys being reincarnated as anyone significant or related to such. **In relation to the Weasley Cloud being reborn as Skull:** Ginny reincarnated as Skull....she is absolutely going to shank someone.

This is a different world, yes, so no other Harry Potter characters showing up unless I decide that they reincarnate also - this is highly unlikely, however. I was thinking that they keep their magic in it's entirety as it seems to me more connected to the soul then the body, or keeping it in a limited capacity like being able to use Runes through either blood or Flame empowering them. I now am torn of them not having any at all so they have to deal with being magic-less on top of being reborn in a completely different world.

They're all born within a decade of Charlie, older or younger. They will also, not be necessarily born in the same order - mainly due to me being entirely amused of Big Brother Bill actually being the youngest of them this time.

 **In relation to being asked about Charlie's thoughts on Iemitsu:** Charlie is _absolutely_ unimpressed with Iemitsu, especially since he has his own dad to compare him to - he really cares about Nana though, if a bit protective because how oblivious she tends to be

* * *

> **_As for Charlie's age in relation to Tsuna, I am absolutely conflicted on him being younger, older or a twin - I have ideas for all of them._ **  
> 

## Older-Then-Tsuna

I was thinking that here Charlie lives a normal life, mostly, he finds out about his Flames rather early - mostly due to him having already died before - but he keeps it a secret after a few questions to Nana reveal she has no idea what he's talking about. He's out and about, likely volunteering at a shelter, when Iemitsu comes back and Tsuna gets Sealed.

He's an older brother to Tsuna, it makes him feel closer to home when he looks after Tsuna, and is displeased about the entire 'Dame-Tsuna' that developes. He isn't actually much help, he goes to different schools and has part-time jobs and other responsibilities that means he can't be there every moment to shield Tsuna from bullying, he helps when he can and does his best to tutor the younger so at least Tsuna won't be held back. Charlie does, however, manage have a serious talk with Nana about how calling Tsuna "Dame" also is really not good along with getting Tsuna some allies to go to by taking his little brother with him to work or to volunteer.

Charlie leaves after graduation, he'd actually planned on sticking around despite saving up to travel around like he talked about when he was younger because Tsuna is adamant that he shouldn't give up his dream to stick around and look after him. Tsuna will be fine, he has their mom and Charlie's friends who're are sticking around will help Tsuna if he needs it.

So Charlie leaves after graduation, travels around the world - almost finds out the Iemitsu is in Italy during his week or two there - and in the process he find his siblings. There's Percy still located in the UK, then Ginny who's out in Brazil, Fred in Finland and George in Russia, Ron out in Australia and Bill once more in Egypt.

Charlie is gone, when Tsuna is picked to be the next boss. Tsuna is picked in part because Charlie has gone to ground - at that specific point in time he's meeting Ginny who and very much out of contact - and because a middle school child will be easier to shape into the proper boss they want instead of a grown man already persuing his dream, they also know that Tsuna has Sky Flames that he can use. Lesser is that Iemitsu wants at least one of his kids to be safe and have the chance at a normal life.

When Charlie comes back for a visit, he finds out about the Mafia and is absolutely furious.

* * *

## Tsuna’s-Twin

As Tsuna's twin, Charlie is still set on traveling - that's his goal and dream, to see what this new world has to offer. He does chores, helps out around the neighborhood and even starts taking what jobs he can when he's older - all to save up for his trip. He makes plans, possible routes to take and what places he absolutely has to visit, and he invites Tsuna to join in. He does actually want Tsuna to go with him, though he won't outright ask so he won't pressure the other into anything, and it's partly because he'd really enjoy his new twin's company and mostly because he thinks that maybe things will be better for Tsuna if he can start over somewhere that "Dame-Tsuna" isn't hanging around like an oppressive smog.

In this iteration, when Tsuna is sealed Charlie is at home also but he's sick. As Tsuna's twin he also gets a upclose look at the bullying and he does not abide by it at all. It makes him angry and protective - particularly when the adults join in. The days following the first, and only, time Nana uttered the words "Dame-Tsuna" were very tense and awkward due to his reaction but they all come out the better for it - Nana loosing some of her oblivious thanks to the incident, which helps because there's nothing quite like threating to sue that gets teachers to act more fairly.

Here, they're both equal canidates to become the next mafia boss and they both throw themselves into it just so the other doesn't have to - so their twin might live a normal life instead of being dragged into the underworld. Charlie's argument is that he's  _ ~~the **adult**~~  _older but Tsuna refutes it, shuts it down with a furious "Ten minutes do not count!"

Tsuna does eventually become the 'true' heir, likely due to him being the one to have enough Guardians at the time of the ring battles. Once that is set, Charlie decides that he may as well oust Iemitsu from his job so Tsuna doesn't have to deal with the man and so Nana won't be alone.

* * *

## Younger-Then-Tsuna

In this iteration, Charlie is in the age range of four to nine years old and when Tsuna was sealed he was either a baby or not even born yet. He grows up with "Dame-Tsuna" and is a tiny ball of fury over it, there's nothing he can do about it being so young and it makes him feel useless and- _accidental magic happens._

This is the one version that Charlie does absolutely have his magic and he uses it to help his tiny family as much as he can.

He tiny and adorable and cuddly, he's also entirely resigned to Tsuna becoming a mafia boss - he's not meant to find out but if there's one thing he isn't it is oblivious enough to not take notice at, at the very least, taking a trip to Mafialand - because the only way it'd be him, since he's so much younger, is if Tsuna dies. Which is unacceptable.

So he makes potions and brushes up on healing and runes to help in anyway that he can. 

~~(He also becomes the unofficial Tenth Generation's mascot and maybe takes naps with Hibari but that's neither here nor there)~~


End file.
